Many types of semiconductor packages include multiple semiconductor dies (chips). For example in multi-die SO-type packages, each die is attached to a different die paddle so that the number of die paddles included in the package equals the number of dies in the package. Each die paddle occupies a certain area and SO packages have a maximum size, limiting the number and size of the dies that can be included in the package. Other types of multi-die packages house a half-bridge circuit. The half-bridge circuit is an electronic circuit that enables a voltage to be applied across a load in either direction. Half-bridge circuits typically include a high-side transistor and a low-side transistor implemented in different semiconductor dies. The source terminal of the high-side transistor die is connected to the drain terminal of the low-side transistor die to form the output of the half-bridge circuit. Conventional half-bride packages connect the source terminal of the high-side transistor die to the drain terminal of the low-side transistor die by a metal clip or additional bond wires, which in each case increase package size and cost. This connection also has some non-negligible electrical resistance, increasing power loss of the half-bridge circuits. Conventional half-bride packages also typically employ a different die paddle for each transistor die included in the package, further increasing the size and cost of the package.